


Forget Butler and Wilson

by JessieBlackwood



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBlackwood/pseuds/JessieBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Butler and Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krekta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/gifts).



> A little fluffy drabble on making love, Arthur Shappey-style, because even Arthurs deserve to be made love to.

If love were a thing, then Arthur Shappey would sit there patiently at the kitchen table, making it with glue, scissors, paper, sellotape and glitter. Lots and lots of glitter. So much glitter that even the fairy on the top of the Christmas tree would be jealous, in fact. Not that Douglas Richardson would ever be jealous though, certainly not concerning the glitter. Well, he would never admit to being jealous anyway, despite the lack of glitter in each of his three failed marriages.

The eventual recipient of this construct would, of course, be Martin Crieff, Arthur’s ‘Skip’, his Captain. If Arthur had ever heard the reference, he definitely would have referred to Martin as the Captain of his heart, but he hasn’t, so he doesn’t. Martin is Skip, no more, no less, and the love of Arthur’s life.

In his turn, making love is something Martin has to do with the lights off. He has a poor body image, thinks he’s too thin and bony and short to be good looking. Besides, he’s ginger, for God’s sake. Not that Arthur minds. Martin is the perfect size to fit under Arthur’s chin when they hug, the perfect height to put his arm around when they walk together, and the perfect size to wrap his arms around and tuck into his body when they spoon in bed. Besides, Arthur loves ginger biscuits and the colour of Martin's hair is a perfect reminder of them.

Arthur does wish that his Skip would let him have the light on sometimes, though, because he would love to be able to see Martin’s expression when he has an Arthur-induced orgasm. Arthur is nothing if not creative in bed, despite the same somewhat unorthodox approach as he has to the rest of his life. Martin, however, is not complaining. Arthur is so very proud that he can do that for Martin, and wishes there was a certificate or a badge or a medal someone would present him with, rather like boy scouts get; his _Giving Martin an Orgasm_ badge, for making Captains go cross-eyed and boneless and so content-looking. Of course Arthur likes it when Martin gives him a blowjob (Arthur always thinks it's a silly name, considering no blowing is involved) in return, then it’s his turn to go all cross-eyed and boneless and content-looking (and if anybody is interested Arthur really, really likes going cross-eyed and boneless and content). At least he thinks he does all that too, he’s not sure, not having seen himself. Thankfully for Martin, Arthur hasn’t yet worked out how to position a mirror so he can see himself and hopefully will never find out about mirror tiles. 

So if love were a thing, Arthur would spend many a happy hour sitting at their kitchen table making it, probably adding lots of rainbow colours with the set of felt pens his mum bought him last birthday, and while he was at it, he would make himself a badge, one that proudly declared that he was in possession of the Best Boyfriend Ever; his _‘I Have the Best Boyfriend Ever’_ badge. Martin would also need one, something that said simply ‘ _Arthur’s Brilliant Boyfriend_ ’ and that one would have so much glitter, it would out-bling the blingiest thing ever seen on the shopping channel the on telly.

Forget Butler and Wilson. They don’t hold a candle to this unique, one-off, custom-made, chance-of-a-lifetime creation by Crieff and Shappey.


End file.
